Anti-Fairies
The Anti-Fairies are a magical race, and the exact opposites to the regular fairies. They first appeared in the Season 2 episode That Old Black Magic. On Friday the 13 they escape from Fairy World to "cause bad luck everywhere." Background Anti-Fairies represent bad luck. They use their magic, typically during Friday the 13th, to cause pain and misery to anyone who commits superstitious acts, such as crossing a black cat's path or breaking a mirror. They mainly enjoy causing havoc on Earth through bad luck, and unlike fairies, they do not have god-children because of the faries and the anti faires bake off. They are ruled by Anti-Cosmo who, unlike his fairy counterpart, is an evil genius. Description Like vampires, all anti-fairies are dark blue in color with pointed ears, black crowns and wands, and bat-wings as opposed to the insect wings of fairies. They all reside in Anti-Fairy World. Every fairy has an Anti-Fairy counterpart. Fairies are not allowed to interfere with Anti-Fairies, thus cannot grant any wishes including bad luck. Originally Anti-Fairies could only be seen with Anti-Fairy goggles. In the special When Nerds Collide!, Jorgen Von Strangle changed Da Rules so that Anti-Fairies could be seen without using the goggles. This was done due to the escape of Anti-Cosmo in the episode The Gland Plan so that it would make Anti-Cosmo's activities more difficult for him to accomplish. Biography The Anti-Fairies were freed from the barrier when Timmy wished them out when he wanted to talk to them about hurting him and his family. The Anti-Fairies had been trapped behind the barrier, guarded by Jorgen Von Strangle, for centuries, but knew that some child would be stupid enough to wish them free. In the end of "That Old Black Magic," the Anti-Fairies were back in the barrier. However, after Anti-Cosmo's escape, it is believed that he somehow freed them. In the season six premiere "Fairly Odd Baby," the Anti-Fairies are shown to be free (somehow) and try to kidnap Poof and use his powers for their evil purposes. They later acquaint themselves with the Pixies. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda, the two main Anti-Fairy characters, appeared again in "The Fairly Oddlympics," when Timmy was tired of being the "guinea pig" of the fairies, pixies, and Anti-fairies, and wished for a competition to see which one is the best magical creature.When Jorgen won the first 5 medals with ease, Anti-Cosmo and the Head Pixie knocked him out with a false camera. Timmy became the fairies' trainer and made a bet: if Anti-Cosmo wins, Timmy will be his godchild, if the Head Pixie wins, Timmy will work for him forever and if Timmy wins he would make the Head Pixie and Anti-Cosmo do any one thing he wants. in the end, Timmy wins. In the season seven episode "Anti-Poof," Poof's Anti-Fairy counterpart, Foop, is born. Unlike the fairy pregnancy, in which the males are pregnant, female Anti-fairies give birth and their pregnancy is very quick even compared to the quick pregnancies of the Fairies (three months). Anti-Fairies are born square, as opposed to Fairies that are born round. When the anti babies are being born the female anti fairy explodes and an anti fairy is born. List of Anti-fairies *Anti-Cosmo *Anti-Wanda *Foop *Anti-Binky *Anti-Jorgen *Anti-Tooth Fairy *Anti-Cupid Appearances *"That Old Black Magic" (Season 2) *"The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide" (Season 5) *"Fairly Odd Baby" (Season 6) *"The Fairly Oddlympics" (Season 6) *"Anti-Poof" (Season 7) *"Balance of Flour" (Season 7) Trivia *Besides their television appearances, three Anti-Fairies served as antagonists in the video game Breakin' Da Rules. *All Anti-Fairies have their opposite's name in their name (like Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Anti-Jorgen, etc....), except for Foop, for some unknown reason. **Their names probably are the fairy name spelled backwards, but Anti-(fairy name) is often easier to say than it spelled backwards(i.e. Anti- Jorgen, Negroj.) *Despite being the opposite of Fairies, they can still be captured in butterfly nets, which appear to be one of the few things that both Anti-Fairies and Fairies have in common. *In the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide, the Anti-Fairies end up getting sucked into Jimmy Neutron's Hypercube through a butterfly net. However, they are seen in the next episode Fairly Odd Baby. It is unknown how they escape the butterfly net within the hypercube. *It is unknown if there is an Anti-Da Rules. *According to Temporary Fairy, there are 81,004 Fairies so that means that there are 81,004 Anti-Fairies. *When Anti-Fairies poof things up the poof smoke is red or blue instead of yellow, pink or purple like the fairies have. *When Anti-Fairies have babies they explode it's unknown if faires explode too for the fact Timmy wished poof out unlike his counterpart who was born without a magical wish. * In That Ol' Black Magic, Timmy needed special glasses to see the Anti Faries. However, he never needed them in any other episode. * Every Anti-Fairies weakness is chicken cordon bleu. Image Gallery File:Anti-Cosmo2.png|Anti-Cosmo- the leader. File:ThatOldBlackMagic210.jpg|Anti-Wanda File:AntiPoof117.jpg|Foop, the Anti-Poof AntiPoof069.jpg|Anti-Jorgen Image:RandomAntiFairy2.jpg| Anti-Binky Image:RandomAntiFairy3.jpg| Random Anti-Fairy 1 Image:RandomAntiFairy4.jpg| Random Anti-Fairy 2 Image:RandomAntiFairy5.jpg| Random Anti-Fairy 3 Image:AntiJorgenAntiToothFairy.jpg| Anti-Fairies Image:AntiFairyEquipment.jpg| Anti-Fairy equipment Anti-Cupid and Anti-Tooth Fairy.jpg|Anti-Tooth Fairy and Anti-Cupid File:FairlyOddBaby270.jpg|Anti-Fairy Council The Anti-Poof.jpg|The Anti-Poof Boox with a name and Picture. AntiPoof066.jpg|The Chart of opposites before Foop Was Born AntiPoof067.jpg|Wanda and Anti-Wanda on the chart AntiFairyCharts.PNG|A fan-made version of the chart with Foop on it. Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt.PNG Tdue6l.PNG Rlir.PNG|Anti-Cosmo telling the anti-fairies what to do|link=Anti-fairies ano.PNG anti.PNG cry.PNG ot6ed e6.PNG Anti-Fairy Crocker.jpg See also *Anti-Fairy World *Anti-Fairy Pregnancy *Anti-Cosmo *Anti-Wanda *Foop *Anti-Cosmo's Castle Category:Species Category:Anti-Fairies Category:Villains Category:Magical Category:Foop